Large-scale data storage at data centers and warehouses poses myriad data security concerns, particularly if the stored data is sensitive. Data is often stored in data tables, and one or more security mechanisms can be implemented to protect such data. For instance, the data can be protected using encryption, tokenization, and other data transformation techniques. Such techniques protect the data, but can be overcome by an unauthorized entity that gains possession of an encryption key, a token table, and the like. Accordingly, additional data protection techniques, particularly those that take advantage of the structure of the data within data tables, can improve the security of stored data.